


визитка

by WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Category: Charles Dance - Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Summary: мы команда Чарльза Дэнса (но мы не верим, что вы запомните с третьего раза)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	визитка

КТО ТАКОЙ ЧАРЛЬЗ ДЭНС
    

Чарльз Дэнс британский преимущественно актер с огромной фильмографией. Также успешно играет в театре и успел побывать в ролях сценариста, режиссера и продюсера. Снимался даже в России в фильме "[Вий](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/229069/)". Почему? Никто не знает, но он там очарователен. Среди его ролей есть озвучка игр и мультфильмов, очаровательные антагонисты, двигатели сюжета, мудрые наставники, лирические любовники и даже воистину омерзительные персонажи. Но любимы мы его не за это. Он действительно хороший актер. В каждой роли он полностью преображается, он любит эксперименты и никогда не останавливается на достигнутом. [вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D1%8D%D0%BD%D1%81,_%D0%A7%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B7#%D0%9D%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B4%D1%8B_%D0%B8_%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B8) | [кинопоиск](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/name/32594/) | [imdb](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001097/?ref_=ttfc_fc_cl_t44) | [новости](http://aboutactorcharlesdance.blogspot.com/) | [новости в твиттере](https://mobile.twitter.com/IsobelLou)

РАБОТЫ, КОТОРЫЕ НАМ НРАВЯТСЯ
    

[Going Postal (Опочтарение) 2010](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/series/469563/) В жизни каждого человека есть нелегкие решения. Мойст ван Липвиг, мошенник экстраординари, мастер художественной подделки и настоящий специалист по фальшивкам, тоже стоит перед тяжелым выбором: быть повешенным или поставить Почтовую Службу Анк-Морпорка с ног на голову. Неуверенно приняв тяжелое, неоднозначное решение, он теперь должен следить за тем, чтобы, несмотря на дождь, снег, собак, бездорожье, Дружелюбный и Доброжелательный Профсоюз Почтовых Работников, скрупулезно честных и этичных конкурентов и полночные убийства, почта, тем не менее, вовремя доставлялась по назначению. IMDb: 7.80 

[Pascali's Island (Остров Паскали) 1988](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/7629/) Фильм об искренности, лжи, и некоторых других столь же сложных философских категориях в искусстве и жизни. Главные герои фильма - трое жителей греческого острова. IMDb: 6.80 

[The Golden Child (Золотой ребёнок) 1986](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/5282/) Через каждую тысячу поколений на свет появляется идеальный ребенок, дитя, наделенное магической силой, чье предназначение - нести добро миру. Силы зла похитили ребенка... Теперь важнее всего на свете - найти его! Древний оракул Нечунг предсказал, что спасти Золотого ребенка сможет только избранный человек. Согласно предсказанию, это должен быть отважный человек с чистой душой. Под это определение подходит только один смертный - Чендлер из Лос-Анджелеса. Он должен выполнить свою миссию, отвоевать у сил зла Золотого ребенка и спасти мир... IMDb: 6.00 

[Space Truckers (Космические дальнобойщики) 1996](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/5476/) 2196 год. Водитель, перевозящий грузы на далекие планеты, хочет остаться независимым от могущественной Корпорации. Поэтому за большие деньги он берется перевезти сомнительный груз. Чтобы сократить путь, он направляется через Галактику, где царит разбой и пиратство… IMDb: 5.40 

[Alien3 (Чужой 3) 1992](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/2286/) После бегства с планеты «Чужих» космический корабль Рипли терпит катастрофу вблизи так называемой планеты – тюрьмы, места, где отсиживают свой срок убийцы, насильники и прочие отбросы общества. Вместе с Рипли на эту планету попадает зародыш чужого, который и был причиной гибели корабля. Довольно быстро он превращается в гигантскую, зубастую тварь и начинает свое темное дело. Его жертвами становятся десятки безоружных заключенных. Кровь брызжет фонтаном, куски человеческого мяса разлетаются во все стороны. И кажется, что остановить эту машину смерти не сможет никто, никто кроме отважной, но увы не бессмертной девушки по имени Рипли. IMDb: 6.50 

[Last Action Hero (Последний киногерой) 1993](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/3513/) Юному киноману Дэнни Мэдигану достается волшебный билет, который переносит его на другую сторону экрана. Мальчик оказывается рядом со своим любимым персонажем, знаменитым полицейским Джеком Слэйтером, и становится полноправным участником всех событий напряженного боевика. Впереди напарников ждет самое страшное испытание: Джек и Дэнни попадают в реальный мир, где непобедимый герой теряет свою фантастическую силу и теперь может погибнуть как любой смертный. А для настоящих преступников непревзойденный супермен - всего лишь очередная мишень. IMDb: 6.40 

[Godzilla: King of the Monsters (Годзилла 2: Король монстров) 2019](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/840045/) История рассказывает о героических усилиях криптозоологического агентства «Монарх» по сдерживанию гигантских монстров. В этот раз против могучего Годзиллы выступают Родан и ультимативный кайдзю — трёхголовый монстр Кинг Гидора. Когда эти древние суперхищники, со временем превратившиеся в полузабытые мифы, восстают снова, чтобы сойтись в схватке, человечеству остаётся отойти в сторонку и постараться не погибнуть. IMDb: 6.00 

[Common Ground (На районе) 2013](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/series/734211/) Юмористические скетчи из жизни одного из районов современного английского городишки. В нем живут такие разные люди, они встречаются каждый день на перекрестке или у кассы супермаркета, но только зритель знает, что происходит в жизни каждого из них. IMDb: 7.40 

[Childhood's End (Конец детства) 2015](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/series/844223/) Сериал расскажет о мирном вторжении пришельцев на Землю: прибытие инопланетных гостей привело к немедленному прекращению войн и превратило планету практически в утопию. IMDb: 6.90 

[The Crown (Корона) 2016-...](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/series/924910/) История королевы Елизаветы II с момента её свадьбы в 1947 году до настоящего времени. IMDb: 8.70 

[The Jewel in the Crown (Драгоценрость в короне) 1984](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/series/277829/) Британский телевизионный сериал 1984 года о последних днях британского владычества в Индии во время и после Второй мировой войны, основанный на романах «Радж-квартета» британского автора Пола Скотта. IMDb: 8.30 

[Desvío al paraíso (Кратчайший путь в рай) 1994](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/23117/) Куинн появляется в многоквартирном доме в Парадайзе, маленьком захолустном поселке в Пуэрто-Рико, и выдает себя за нового смотрителя, которого ждал владелец. Он сразу приступает к работе, производя хорошее впечатление на всех, кроме Гаса, затворника-подростка-заправщика. Вскоре происходят зловещие вещи. IMDb: 5.50 

[Justin and the Knights of Valour (Джастин и рыцари доблести) 2013](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/523135/) Действие мультфильма разворачивается в магическом мире, о котором мечтает каждый ребёнок. Джастин мечтает стать рыцарем, но на его пути появляется много препятствий бюрократического характера. Даже отец Джастина против рыцарства и хочет, чтобы сын стал придворным служащим. Тогда мальчик, обуреваемый желанием стать настоящим доблестным Рыцарем, сбегает из дома в поисках приключений. По дороге он знакомится с прекрасной девушкой – Талией, вдохновляющей его на новые подвиги, и встречает мудрых рыцарей-наставников, которые обучают его рыцарскому мастерству. Но хватит ли Джастину полученных знаний для того, чтобы справиться с угрозой, которая нависла над его Королевством? Сумеет ли мальчик преодолеть все препятствия и достичь своей мечты? IMDb: 6.00 

[Ghostbusters (Охотницы за привидениями) 2016](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/425673/) Тридцать лет назад охотники за привидениями спасли Нью-Йорк от нашествия призраков, но теперь городу вновь угрожает опасность. Былые герои не могут стать на его защиту, но находятся и другие отважные люди, всю свою жизнь посвятившие изучению паранормальных явлений. Эбби Йейтс объединяется с Эрин Гилберт, пожалуй лучшим специалистом в квантовой физике, и вместе они собирают команду новых охотников за привидениями, в которую принимают отличного инженера Джиллиан Хольцман, сотрудницу метрополитена Пэтти Толан, знающую город как свои пять пальцев, и секретаря — настоящего красавчика Кэвина. Вместе они начинают борьбу с нечистой силой, терроризирующей мегаполис... IMDb: 6.50 

[Undertow (Подводное течение) 1996](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/23115/) Рабочий Филлипс, кочующий со стройки на стройку, разбил машину, съехав с дороги, и попал в странный дом, обитатели которого были еще более странными. Жили в этой безлюдной, лесной глуши суровый, диковатый мужик Лайл с симпатичной девушкой, не видевшей людей уже много лет. Лил ливень, сверкали молнии, приближался ураган, а когда власти связались с хозяином по рации, предложив эвакуацию, Лайл разбил аппаратуру. В доме был целый арсенал оружия, гигантский капкан и чудовищный арбалет — стрела пробивала приличной толщины столб. А мы еще по Чехову помним, что оружие просто так в пьесе не весит, оно стреляет... IMDb: 5.30 

[Dracula Untold (Дракула) 2014](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/395057/) Влад Дракула был величайшим правителем, доблестным воином и страстным мужчиной. Но судьба свела его с врагом, коварство которого не знало границ. И тогда Дракула заключил сделку – нечеловеческая сила в обмен на самую малость – бессмертную душу… IMDb: 6.30 

[Game of Thrones (Игра престолов) 2011-2019](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/series/464963/) К концу подходит время благоденствия, и лето, длившееся почти десятилетие, угасает. Вокруг средоточия власти Семи королевств, Железного трона, зреет заговор, и в это непростое время король решает искать поддержки у друга юности Эддарда Старка. В мире, где все — от короля до наемника — рвутся к власти, плетут интриги и готовы вонзить нож в спину, есть место и благородству, состраданию и любви. Между тем, никто не замечает пробуждение тьмы из легенд далеко на Севере — и лишь Стена защищает живых к югу от нее. IMDb: 9.30 

[Michael Collins (Майкл Коллинз) 1996](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/3461/) Фильм о человеке, чья храбрость и преданность своему народу изменили историю его страны — Ирландии — и сделали его имя легендой. IMDb: 7.20 

[Paris Connections (Французские связи) 2010](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/498313/) Действие разворачивается в современном Париже. Здесь есть все: захватывающая история, интриги, роскошь, власть и убийства. IMDb: 5.40 

[Underworld: Blood Wars (Другой мир: Войны крови) 2016](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/840824/) Воительница-вампир Селин вступает в решающий бой между ликанами и кланом вампиров, который предал её. Она должна остановить бесконечную войну, даже если ей придётся пойти на самую большую жертву. IMDb: 5.80 

[White Mischief (Белое зло) 1987](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/6161/) 1940 год. Пожилой аристократ Джок Броутон и его молодая и сексапильная жена Диана приезжают в Кению. Диана мгновенно влюбляется в главного местного донжуана, лорда Эрола. Их безумный роман становится главной темой пересудов в английской колонии. Через несколько дней Эрола находят мертвым. Кто убийца? Обманутый муж, одна из многочисленных любовниц лорда или кто-то еще? IMDb: 6.30 

ПОЧЕМУ ЧАРЛЬЗ ДЭНС КОТ
     это субъективное мнение, основанное на просмотре фильмов... в основном... мужик прекрати флиртовать во время интервью! хотя нет, ахаха, продолжай 

ПОЧЕМУ ЧЕРНЫЙ ЯЩИК ТРЕСКИ
     Все просто - не нужно придумывать название команды в 2 часа ночи. На самом деле, это была история про почти сорванный новогодний утренник и аллюзия на телевизор. Ну, знаете, ящик в котором невесть что? Немного черного ящика, как в игре "Что? Где? Когда?" и [тресковые войны](https://yandex.ru/turbo/pikabu.ru/s/story/islandiya_protiv_vsekh_istoriya_treskovyikh_voyn_3869033). А потом как-то прижилось... 

Если у вас есть вопросы, не стесняйтесь их задавать!

Прошлые сезоны: [WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2019](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5621297), [fandom Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2019](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5642133)

[Оставить заявку](https://fb-reklama.diary.ru/p220132582.htm) Баннеры: 
    

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/f3/f4/oMKgPJqW_o.png" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/8a/a3/r5Yqf3T1_o.png" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/84/80/HLBWyuBy_o.png" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/e7/93/IQdSed0G_o.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
